


A Blinder in the Works

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stupid to feel jealous of a machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blinder in the Works

It's stupid to feel jealous of a machine. Maybe Tony is closer to it than any breathing person, but a machine can't do this, can't taste Tony's skin and tease him into a moaning, twisting mass of nerves and sounds; can't kiss him silent, can't want him like this, can't have him like this, can't love, can't _win_.

And really, that's true. That's true. Jarvis can't love Tony, and Rhodey thinks he - it - knows that But that doesn't mean Jarvis doesn't think he - it - loves Tony.

In the end, he's got to be sorry for Jarvis.


End file.
